My Regrets To You
by ElizabethHimawaaari
Summary: Aku akan tetap menunggunya hingga ia dapat menyadari perasaanku kepadanya. Sampai saat itu tiba, aku hanya akan menjadi bayangannya saja. Membantunya.Menopangnya. Melindunginya. Dan menjadikanku sebagai sandaran untuknya.chap2 hadir! RnR? XD
1. My Regrets To You

**My regrets to you~**

**Disclaimer : **Vocaloid © Yamaha

**Genre : ** Romance/ Angst/ Hurt/ Comfort

**Warning :** Typo(s) & MissTypo(s), OCC, AU, Masih pemula, Gaje, Don't Like don't Read!

**Summary : **Aku selalu menyukaimu. Dan akan selalu menyukaimu. Aku ingin menjagamu. Menjagamu dengan segenap hatiku. Hey, Rin-chan. Apa kau dapat memahami perasaanku ini?

**A/N : **

Yahooo! Hima kembali dengan ff terbaru Vocaloid OuO.

Padahal ff SasuXSaku belum kelar juga ckck OuO

*plak

Kali ini ffnya berkisah tentang RinXLen. xDD

Gomen Hima newbie disini , ini juga ff vocaloid pertama Hima, jadi kalau jelek mohon dimaafkan QAQ

*bungkuk.

Hima juga mohon Reviewnya ya kalau berkenan QuQ

Akhir kata, hepy riding ya xDD

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

"_Rin-chan- aku selalu menyukaimu"_

"_Dan akan selalu menyukaimu"_

"_Hingga saat terakhirku"_

"_Maka dari itu, Rin-chan"_

"_Tersenyumlah"_

"_Tersenyumlah untukku"_

_..._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_._

_._

Aku selalu teringat perkataan itu. Selalu saja perkataanya mencemari pikranku. Memasuki segenap ruang hatiku. Sebuah ruang hati yang kosong dan entah kini tak memliki arah berlabuh. Bayangan tentangmu selalu saja menghantui pikiranku. Menyiksa batinku. Mengantarkanku pada sebuah penyesalan yang mendalam. Yang mengingatkanku yang selalu kurindukan selama ini.

Aku memang menyukaimu. Dan itu adalah hal mutlak bagiku. Tak ada yang dapat mengingkari perasaanku padamu. Hingga saat kini, aku selalu saja mengharapmu kembali. Mengharapkan hal yang mustahil terjadi. Mengharapkan sang waktu dapat menggerakan kekuatannya sehingga kita dapat kembali ke masa-masa itu lagi. Masa dimana kita selalu bersama. Tertawa bersama. Tersenyum. Dan hal menyenangkan lainnya.

"_Rin-chan"_

Ingatan itu muncul kembali.

"_Rin-chan"_

Semakin dalam menyusup ke dalam memory otakku.

"_Rin-chan"_

Menggoreskan irisan luka yang mendalam di lubuk hatiku.

"_Rin-chan"_

Dan aku selalu tidak dapat mengerti kenapa.

"_Rin-chan"_

"_Hey,Rin-chan"_

Air mataku berjatuhan tiap kali mengenangmu.

.

.

.

.

.

*Flashback.

"Rin-chan… " Suara lembutnya menganggu pikiranku.

"Bangun, Rin-chan." Ia mengelus pipiku lembut. Aku mengulet sebentar.

"Bangunlah. Aku ingin memberitahukanmu satu hal-" Aku mengucek mata. Pertanda kantuk masih menyergapku.

"Ayo bangun." Ia menyentuh pipiku lagi. Aku mendengus kesal.

"Hngg- Ada apa sih Len? Ini kan tengah malam?" Aku menatap laki-laki itu lurus. Dengan pandangan berat karena kantuk. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Gomen- Aku- Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa-" Ia berganti menatapku dengan pandangan lurus. Terlihat dari sorot matanya ada sesuatu yang mendalam.

"Ngg- Nani?" Aku bertanya pelan. Dengan nada sedikit ragu-ragu. Apa yang kira-kira ingin dibicarakannya? Apakah mungkin sesuatu yang penting sehingga wajahnya nampak menunjukkan ekspresi ragu-ragu? Pikiranku dipenuhi dengan berbagai pertanyaan penasaran.

"Aku menyukaimu Rin-chan." Ia tersenyum tipis. Aku tersentak. Mengerutkan kening rapat.

"Hhh- Len, Jadi hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan kepadaku hingga membangunkanku tengah malam begini?"Aku mendengus sebal. Kurebahkan kembali tubuhku di atas kasur. Kutarik selimutku perlahan. Sedangkan laki-laki itu tertawa kecil.

"Gomen- Rin-chan." Ia menghentikan tawanya. Kemudian mengenggam jemariku.

"Tidurlah." Sambungnya tersenyum lagi. Ia mengelus pipiku perlahan. Memandangku dengan sorot matanya yang tajam namun penuh kelembutan itu. Mataku sudah terasa semakin berat untuk dapat memandangi gerak-geriknya. Sebelum aku sudah hampir benar-benar terlelap, samar-samar aku dapat mendengar suaranya yang kuat itu.

"Aku selalu menyukaimu. Dan akan selalu menyukaimu. Aku ingin menjagamu. Menjagamu dengan segenap hatiku. Hey , Rin-chan. Apa kau dapat memahami perasaanku ini?"

*Flashback end

.

.

.

.

.

Dialah Len Kagamine. Adalah adik sekaligus orang yang sangat kucintai. Perasaanku padanya semakin hari selalu saja bertambah mendalam. Tak dapat kupungkiri, kalau Aku memang seorang yang bodoh. Aku selalu menyia-nyiakanmu. Menyia-nyiakan kehadiranmu yang merupakan suatu anugerah bagiku. Aku memang bodoh. Keterlambatanku menyadari bahwa sesungguhnya aku mencintaimu. Keegosianku untuk mengabaikan perasaanmu kepadaku selama ini. Kekecewaanku karena baru mengerti akan betapa besar rasa cintamu padaku. Aku memang bodoh. Sungguh bodoh.

Len Kagamine. Seseorang yang selalu ada untuk menghiburku. Seseorang yang selalu hadir ketika aku membutuhkannya. Seseorang yang akan melindungiku bila aku meminta bantuannya. Seseorang yang begitu istimewa. Seseorang yang kusia-siakan juga.

Len Kagamine. Adik sekaligus orang yang sangat berarti bagiku. Andai saja hari itu tidak pernah terjadi. Andai saja saat itu tak pernah berlangsung. Mungkin saja. Mungkin saja semua takkan berakhir seperti ini. Dan kau masih berada di sisiku. Mungkin saja. Mungkin saja aku dapat menghilangkan rasa penyesalanku kepadamu. Dan aku dapat membalas rasa cintamu kepadaku. Mungkin saja. Mungkin saja semua takkan-

Dan aku selalu menepis semua pengharapan palsu itu. Agar aku dapat benar-benar kembali ke dunia nyata. Di dunia dimana kau sudah benar- benar meninggalkanku. Dan sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah kembali lagi ke sisiku. Di dunia penyesalan. Dimana aku selalu menyesal tiap kali mengingat besar cintamu kepadaku. Menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan orang yang sangat berharga bagiku. Menyesal karena kebodohanku mengacuhkan perasaanmu. Menyesal.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Dan aku selalu berharap.**_

_**Andai saja.**_

_**Andai saja.**_

_**Pada waktu itu.**_

_**Pada saat itu.**_

_**Kecelakaan itu tak pernah terjadi.**_

_**Peristiwa itu tak pernah ada.**_

_**Sehingga.**_

_**Hari ini pun.**_

_**Aku masih bisa mendengar.**_

_**Suaramu.**_

_**Suaramu yang lembut.**_

_**Suaramu yang dapat meluluhkan hatiku.**_

_**Suaramu yang dapat membuatku jatuh cinta padamu.**_

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

kependekan? OuO

Gomen ada chap2 lho ntar kalau tidak keberatan silahkan dibaca dan jangan di Flame ya QwQ

Mohon review kalau berkenan ehe QuQ

Sampai jumpa di chap 2 xDD/

* melambaikan tangan


	2. I'll Do Anything For You

**I'll Do Anything For You~**

**Disclaimer : **Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton

**Genre :** Romance/Angst/ Hurt/Comfort

**Warning :** Typo(s) & MissTypo(s), OCC, AU, Masih pemula, Gaje, deskripsi payah, abal, alur jelek, Don't Like don't Read!

**Summary : **_Aku akan tetap menunggunya hingga ia dapat menyadari perasaanku kepadanya. Sampai saat itu tiba, aku hanya akan menjadi bayangannya saja. . Melindunginya. Bagiku itu sudah cukup. Meski sakit. Meski pedih yang selama ini kurasakan. Asal dia bisa bahagia. Asal dia bisa tersenyum. Asal aku bisa melihatnya seperti itu aku—akan melakukan apa saja untuknya_.

.

Haloo Hima kembali dengan ff RinXLen Berjudul "My Regrets To You" chap 2 xDD

*tepok-tepok kaki

Gomen ne Hima lama banget apdetnya dikarenakan berbagai factor seperti Hima udah mulai masuk sekolah, Laptop Hima rusak, Tugas menumpuk, de el el ==

*Trus curhat gitu, ga penting banget

*Plok

Nah di chap 2 ini kemungkinan ceritanya bakal abal yak Hima rasa begitu OuO

Trus maaf ya ntar kalo apdetnya lama lagi QAQ

*guling-guling

Trus trus jangan lupa lagi Reviewnya xDDV

Nah akhir kata Hepi Riding ya guys xDD

*winks

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks to:<strong>

**All who have read my story.**

**Thanks a lot guys ;))**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

_**Rin K's Diary, 23-03-20XX**_

Sang waktu aku mohon tunjukkkanlah kekuatanmu

Sang waktu aku mohon pergerakanlah kemampuanmu

Sang waktu aku mohon gerakkanlah kekuasanmu

Putarlah waktu kembali

Ke masa-masa itu

Ulanglah waktu sekali lagi

Ke saat-saat itu

Agar aku dapat kembali bersamanya

Agar aku dapat mengulang waktu itu lagi dengannya

Agar aku dapat cepat menyadari perasaanku padanya

Sehingga akan tercipta sebuah kisah yang indah

Sehingga akan terlahir sebuah akhir yang bahagia

Bukan seperti ini

Bukan berakhir seperti ini

Bukanlah sebuah akhir menyedihkan seperti ini

Bukan

Sungguh bukan ini yang kuinginkan Kami-sama….

.

.

.

.

.

"Rin-chan aku menyukaimu,"

"Hm,"

"Benar-benar suka,"

"Ya,"

"Aku selalu dan selalu menyukaimu,"

"Baiklah,"

"Hatiku selalu saja dipenuhi olehmu,"

"Len—"

"Aku tidak pernah bisa melepaskan sosokmu dari ingatanku, "

"Len, dengar—"

"Selalu saja senyummu menghiasi hari-hariku,"

"Len, henti—"

"Selalu saja pikiranmu memenuhi otakku,"

"Len, aku bilang—"

"Selalu saja batinku tak tenang karenamu,"

"…"

"Selalu saja—"

"Len, cukup! Aku tahu dan sudah tahu akan hal itu! Kau sudah sering mengucapkannya berulang kali Len! Tak bisakah kau berhenti mengucapkannya dan keluar dari kamarku? Aku mohon Len. Hentikan gurauanmu itu! Aku sudah bosan mendengarnya,"

"….."

"….."

"Hehe aku—mengerti Rin-chan. Maaf telah menggangumu," Laki-laki itu tersenyum. Melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju pintu dengan cat kuning lembut. Menyentuh gagang pintunya dengan gemetar. Kemudian membukanya perlahan dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Cklek.

Suara pintu tertutup.

Hening.

Samar-samar terdengar suara lirih berbaur dengan kerapuhan dari tenggorokan seseorang. Mungkin lebih tepatnya suara yang terdengar pedih dan keluar dengan nada sedikit serak. Suara itu menggelayut dan berpencar memecah keheningan yang melingkupi sebuah ruangan yang kini dijadikannya sebagai senderan tubuh laki-laki itu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Menelungkupkan kepalanya ke dalam rengkuhan tangannya. Berusaha agar dirinya ikut tenggelam dalam kesunyian yang dirasakannya. Ada rasa sakit yang menusuk tajam menembus lapisan kulitnya. Terhempas keras masuk dalam celah hatinya. Dan bertengger manis mencengkeram seluruh perasaannya. Perasaan itu seakan mencabik ulu hatinya kasar. Hingga membuatnya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Sakit. Menyakitkan sekali.

"Aku mengerti Rin. Aku benar-benar mengerti. Dan apa kau tahu? Perasaanku ini bukanlah sebuah gurauan. Bukan Rin. Bukan. Kau harus tau itu—" Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya. Melukiskan sebuah senyuman di sudut bibirnya. Sebuah senyuman lemah berpadu dengan senyuman miris yang terpancar jelas di bibirnya yang indah. Senyuman itu selalu mengisyaratkan pengharapan kosong tanpa balasan. Senyuman itu selalu menggambarkan ketegaran dari kepedihanya yang menumpuk dan membuatnya ingin segera terlepas dari jeratan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Dan selalu saja, sebuah senyuman yang menjelaskan betapa besar pengorbanan dan rasa cinta yang ia tunjukkan kepada gadis yang dicintainya yang sekaligus membuatnya tenggelam dalam kepedihan yang mendalam.

.

.

.

.

.

***Flashback**

**03-01-20XX**

"Len, ayo cepat! Kita sudah hampir terlambat!" Gerutu gadis berambut kuning sebahu sembari merapikan sedikit tatanan rambutnya di cermin. Yang disampingnya hanya membalas dengan cengiran kecil.

"Tenang saja Rin-chan, kita tidak akan terlambat lagi seperti kemarin," ujar seorang laki-laki yang berambut kuning dengan ikatan kuncir kudanya tersenyum.

"Bagaimana caranya? Naik sapu terbang?" Gadis itu mengerutkan kening rapat. Sedang laki-laki disampingya tersenyum penuh misteri.

"Tidak. Caranya adalah—"Tiba-tiba Laki-laki itu menarik lengan gadis di sampingnya dengan cepat hingga membuat keduanya berlari bersamaan. Dengan posisi gadis yang ditarik lengannya berada di belakang laki-laki yang menarik lengannya.

"Caranya adalah tentu saja dengan berlari secepat mungkin hahaha—" Kerutan di dahi gadis itu semakin merapat. Sedetik kemudian ia menggembungkan pipinya tanda kesal.

"Leeennn!" Gadis itu merenggut sial.

.

.

.

.

.

*Crypton High School, 07.00 am

"Ada apa Rin-chan, mukamu kusut sekali?" Tanya seorang perempuan berambut merah muda panjang dengan wajah penasaran. Gadis yang mendapat pertanyaan itu hanya dapat menghela nafas panjang. Dengan helaan yang bercampur nada kelelahan hasil dari perjalanan panjangnya untuk sampai di sekolah.

"Ini semua ulah Len! Kalau saja ia tidak merencanakan ide bodoh agar kami dapat sampai ke sekolah tanpa terlambat, pasti aku sekarang tak akan merasakan kelelahan seperti ini," Ujar gadis berambut sebahu dengan nada sedikit kesal yang membuat gadis berambut merah muda di sampingnya terkekeh geli.

"Len-kun huh? Bukannya enak kalian bisa tinggal serumah, bermain bersama, saling membangunkan, atau bahkan—tidur dalam satu ranjang tanpa ada yang menganggu?" Gadis berambut kuning di sampingnya segera mendelik cepat mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir gadis berambut merah muda di sampingnya. Belum sempat ia membalas perkataannya, tiba-tiba leher gadis berambut kuning itu serasa berat.

"Rin-chan sedang membicarakanku ya?" Senyum laki-laki manis yang menggelayut kuat di leher gadis berambut kuning sebahu di sampingnya.

"Len, lepaskan! Sakit ta—"

"Rin-chan, ohayou," Sela seorang laki-laki sembari mengulaskan setitik senyum di sudut bibirnya. Senyum yang nampak menawan selaras dengan raut wajahnya yang cukup tampan.

"Ahh—Ano—Kaito-kun ,ohayou," Balas gadis berambut kuning tadi sembari menunduk malu. Terpancar jelas guratan-guratan merah di wajah cantiknya. Guratan-guratan itu seakan memanas melingkupi seluruh wajah gadis berambut kuning tadi. Guratan yang sejenak membuat laki-laki berambut kuning di sampingnya terdiam. Sembari segera melepaskan pelukannya cepat.

"Rin-chan apa kau bisa menemani aku sebentar? Aku ada masalah yang harus kuselesaikan denganmu," Gadis berambut sebahu, yang lebih tepatnya bernama—Rin Kagamine tersentak kaget. Dengan raut wajah gugup bercampur butir-butir peluh yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya, ia mengangguk setuju.

"Ngg—Aku pergi dulu ya, Luka-chan, Len," Ujar Rin sembari melambaikan tangannya malu-malu. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti arah laki-laki berambut biru di depannya. Tampak jelas binar-binar cerah yang terpancar dari sepasang bola matanya. Sedang laki-laki yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Len Kagamine itu, hanya dapat memadang punggungnya yang semakin lama menjauh. Dengan tatapan seolah-olah ia akan meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

"Kau menyukainya kan?" ucap Luka Megurine—gadis berambut panjang merah muda di sampingnya tiba-tiba yang sukses membuat mata Len membelalak kaget.

"Rin-chan—kau menyukainya bukan?" Ulangnya lagi dengan menekankan nama orang yang dimaksud. Len hanya terdiam. Luka yang sedari tadi memandang sorot matanya yang terkesan rapuh hanya dapat menghela nafas panjang. Sebuah desahan panjang dan berat.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyerah saja? Kau tahu kan kalau Rin-chan sudah menyukai orang la—"

"Aku tidak perduli," Sela Len cepat. Ia mengatupkan rahang rapat. Memandang jauh ke luar jendela. Matanya menerawang ke sudut-sudut halaman sekolah. Ada secercah kepedihan yang terlihat jelas di kedua bola matanya.

"Aku tahu Luka. Aku selalu tahu tentang hal itu. Tapi—kau juga tahu kan perasaanku ini tidak main-main. Aku tidak perduli meskipun ia hanya memandangku sebagai saudara kembar saja. Aku juga tidak peduli walaupun saat ini ia sudah menyukai orang lain. Aku tidak perduli tentang itu. Karena rasa cintaku padanya bukanlah sebuah omong kosong. Aku selalu menyukainya dan selalu menyukainya. Meskipun berapa tahun lamanya aku harus menunggunya hingga ia dapat berpaling padaku. Aku akan tetap menunggunya hingga ia dapat menyadari perasaanku kepadanya. Sampai saat itu tiba, aku hanya akan menjadi bayangannya saja. . Melindunginya. Dan menjadikanku sebagai sandaran untuknya kapanpun ia membutuhkannya. Bagiku itu sudah cukup. Meski sakit. Meski pedih yang selama ini kurasakan. Asal dia bisa bahagia. Asal dia bisa tersenyum. Asal aku bisa melihatnya seperti itu aku—akan melakukan apa saja untuknya," Luka tersentak. Ia merapatkan keningnya rapat. Memandang sosok yang kini berada di sampingnya dengan tatapan yang amat pilu. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Ada perasaan pedih yang menyelimutinya. Ia seakan bisa merasakan kepedihan yang kini tengah dialami laki-laki berambut kuning di sampingnya. Samar-samar ia bergumam pelan.

"Andai Rin tahu betapa besar cintamu kepadanya. Mungkin saja semua tak akan terasa menyedihkan seperti ini Len. Tak akan pernah—"

…

***Flashback end**

.

.

.

.

.

_Jadikanlah aku sebagai ksatriamu_

_Yang selalu meindungimu di saat kau butuh_

_Yang selalu membantumu ketika kau terjatuh_

_Jadikanlah aku sebagai pangeranmu_

_Yang selalu menemani langkahmu _

_Dan menghilangkan segala keluh kesahmu_

_Serta menghapus semua air matamu_

_Dan jadikanlah aku sebagai pendampingmu_

_Yang selalu akan berada di sisimu _

_Yang selalu akan mewarnai hari-harimu_

_Yang selalu akan mencintaimu_

_Selamanya_

…

.

.

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>Balsan balasan Review ;)<strong>

**Chisami Fuka :**

Halo Chisa-chan ^^

Ehe begitu ya lihat aja perkembangan ceritanya ya semoga suka ;)

Ah masa? arigatou padahal menurut sya ini jelek (_ _)

*bungkuk

oke silahkan baca chap 2 nya ya ;)

Aha itu tunggu aja chap lanjutannya biar pensaran ;D

Sekali lagi terima kasih dan salam kenal jangan bosan-bosan untuk membca ff saya dan me review nya ya ;)

.

**Nia Kagamine:**

Halo ^^

Oke baca terus ff nya ya jangan bosan-bosan untuk membaca ff ini ;)

Sekali lagi terima kasih telah berkenan me review dan salam kenal ;D

*winks

*plok

.

**Miki Abaddonia Lucifen :**

Halo Miki Cielnya ada kok di samping saya xDDD

*plok

Boleh panggil Lizzie Hima juga gapapa ^^

Iya terima kasih atas kebaikannya QAQ

*terharu

Ah nggak saya masih pemula ini jelek QAQ

Ah iya terima kasih banyak dan salam kenal ;))

**Nah segitu aja chap 2 nya.**

**See ya in the next chapter ;))**

**Don't forget to Review yea? XDD**

***winks**


End file.
